It Can't Be True Can It?
by TheAmazingKiewi
Summary: carlos x logan story thats all i'm saying oh and this story will be featuring my oc who is carlos's sister and all that so yeah. now thats all i'm saying
1. telling the news

Carlos stood there holding his stomach still shocked by the news he just found out a couple days. The exact words going through his mind...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"I'M WHAT?" Carlos yells finding out the news that he was pregnant which was shocking as ever. How could a boy get pregnant? It wasn't possible, but here the doctor is saying the illogical._

_"Pregnant," he repeated as Carlos just stood in shocked._

_"How could I be pregnant? I'm a dude!" Carlos repeats what was going through his mind. The doctor nods in agreement that the gender he was…it just shouldn't be possible._

_"I understand that your confused…and truth be told so am I…but these are the results." The doctor said handing Carlos the results and there it said in plan view that he was pregnant. It scared him a bit, but then Carlos signed and gave the chart back to the doctor._

_"How long?"_

_"A month." Carlos signed again; he had been pregnant for a month and didn't know it…well that explains why he's been feeling sick. He didn't need to know who the person who got him pregnant was that part was oblivious. The only thing he needed to do now was tell his boyfriend and his friends. Carlos signed again and accepted that he was pregnant and that he was going to have a baby. Oh well._

**~FLASH BACK OVER~**

Carlos just walked out of his and his boyfriend's room and walked into the living room slash kitchen, then sat down. All of a sudden his friends and his boyfriend walked in. they all looked towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Kendall questioned he new I've been not feeling so well for a while, he's the one who suggested going to the doctor.

"Not much, I still don't feel well." Carlos says he wasn't to thrilled about telling them yet but he has to sooner or later.

"You saw the doctor right?" Kendall said with concern in his voice. The all sat down and my boyfriend, Logan, had a concerned look as well.

"Yeah but I didn't like his diagnosis." James and Kendall chuckled at it.

"Why what he says you have food poisoning from corndogs?" Carlos glared at James for that one. The one time Carlos ate a bad corndog was when he was eight and he didn't know. His stomach hurt for about a month.

"No actually the diagnosis was…weird." Carlos answers knowing if he didn't say it now he never would.

"What did he say Carlos?" Logan questioned as Carlos gulps a little nervous but got over it right away.

"He said I was pregnant."


	2. aftermath

"YOUR PREGNANT!" they all yelled except for Carlos who nodded. Carlos was every bit nervous about saying it and it made it worse that they all freaked out.

"What did Logan fuck you too much?" Kendall question as Carlos turned slightly red while Logan was a dark shade of it. Carlos was really embarrassed now. He didn't know how or if he wanted to respond to Kendall's question. He didn't even know if Kendall wanted him to.

"How are you pregnant? I mean you're a guy not a girl!" Logan said shocked as ever by this and Carlos just shrugged. Its not like he didn't care about the questions, its just he didn't know how to respond to them. He didn't even know the answer.

"I don't know all the doctor said was that I was pregnant for a month." James was quite for someone who talked a lot through weird topics. James was actually a little freaked out that his best friend was pregnant, but that's not what made him nervous, what made him nervous was that he was dating Kendall, Kendall and him had sex all the time and if Carlos can get pregnant then maybe so could he. To him that was a very scary thought.

"Ugh! How did this ever happen I mean…this…I…I can't respond to this at all!" Logan said as Kendall looked towards James who was still very quite.

"Hey what's wrong James?"

"I'M FREAKING OUT THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" James just yelled as Kendall made a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Cause we have sex all the time and Carlos is pregnant and who's to say I won't get knocked up like him." Kendall scratched the back of his head and laughed. James had a very good point but it didn't bother Kendall as much as Logan.

"Logie its okay…I know it's shocking but we can get through it."

"I-I knows its just shocking out of preposition. What are we gonna do I mean were seventeen I didn't want to deal with children till eighteen or something older not now." Carlos could understand Logan's feelings he didn't even expect to get pregnant. It was either a very weird miracle or it just happened. Probably the miracle, it is more likely than it just happening.

"…We either deal with this ourselves or ask Mrs. Knight."

"Are you fucking crazy? My mom doesn't even know I'm gay and if we tell her that Carlos is pregnant then shes gonna question if I'm gay or if I'm pregnant or if James is or fucked up stuff like that! I'm not talking to her about it…it be better to get my sister to ask…and I'm not doing that." Kendall argued with Logan. He still hadn't told his mom he was pregnant or that he was dating James and he didn't want to tell her any time soon.

"Well what else are we supposed to do call my mom or James's mom or Carlos's mom and ask them then their gonna think we got some poor girl pregnant and end our career." Logan argued back, truth be told he could look it up but he didn't want to use an Internet source that could easily lie to him. He rather hear it from someone who's gone through it.

"Hey Carlos have you ever thought about an abortion?" James suddenly asked wanting to be in the conversation. James knew Carlos didn't believe in it and neither did Kendall, Logan or himself but it was the most common reason. They wouldn't have to deal with it or anything, and they wouldn't have to tell anyone. Carlos looked at James and thought about it.

"Maybe it would be best if we thought about it?" Logan said, Logan of course never believed in it but he didn't exactly want to deal with a kid at the age of seventeen and when he just turned seventeen. Carlos looked over towards Logan with a bit of a sad expression. Then looked down actually thinking about something he didn't like or believed in then looked up to everyone.

"It would be a good choose, but if I say I don't want to then will you help me through it?" they all nodded and Carlos walked out of the room and to his an Logan's bedroom waiting for the next day to think about it. He was tired and didn't want to think about it right then and there.


	3. the choice

Carlos was walking around Palm Woods. He kept thinking about what he should do. If he got an abortion then no one would know, but them, and everyone be happy…except him. If he did he would have to ask someone about birth and all the crap, but he be happy. He would have a kid and his wish on wondering on how much it hurt to give birth would come true, which he didn't exactly want, but he wasn't complaining_._ Carlos was so confused on what to choose. He would ask James, but James was the one who brought it up.

"Ugh what do I do?" Carlos questions sliding down next to the wall of the Palm Woods Hotel,Carlos didn't understand at all he only wished he knew someone who did.

"Hey what up?" Carlos looks up to see his little sister Kristina.

"Hey nothing much just troubled by something." Carlos responds as his sister sits next him. His sister Kristina was only a year younger than him, and always acted immature, but when I came to advice she was really good at giving it.

"What's up?" Carlos was a little distant about telling his sister. She kept secrets, but only if she felt it worthy to keep. Shes the one who brought Logan and him together, and he's grateful, but he didn't want his sister to spill this little secret if she found it unworthy to keep. He signed and looked at his sister with pleading eyes almost. He really hopes she won't tell anyone.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"YAY I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Carlos looked at his sister confused by her words. Is that all she could think about?

"Um…" Kristina looked over to her brother and looked at him in an apologizing way.

"Heheh sorry got a bit excited…so what's up with the baby and all that." Carlos just got rid of the awkward feeling and just told her.

"Um…I have the choice to get an abortion or keep the baby and I don't know what to choose." Kristina signed and put a hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled that sweet smile she always did when she was going to give advice.

"Brother, that's up to you to decide that okay…if it were my decision the I would say keep it, but its not my choice. All I have to say is discuss it with Logan…talk it over and make your chose after that. Okay?" Carlos nodded in his sister's responds. She made an honest statement and a great solution, but he wasn't going to do the solution. After what his sister said he thought about it for another hour. Words popped into his head on what he once told his sister. He told her that if she had the choice of abortion or keeping the baby that she should think about what she wants not what anyone else wants. He already knew Logan probably wanted him to have an abortion and he knew if he told his parents his dad would defiantly want one, but Carlos wanted the baby…he wanted to keep the baby he wanted to be a daddy…or in this case a mommy and he didn't care what the others said. He wanted the baby.

Carlos walked over to the apartment took a deep breath and walked in. all the guys were sitting down in different spots though. James and Kendall were sitting next to each other talking about some weird thing while Logan sat on the orange couch reading a book.

"Hey guys…" Carlos said as they all looked at him Logan stood up and walked towards him.

"Did you make your decision?" Logan questioned Carlos already knew that Logan knew that's what he was going to talk about. Carlos took another deep breath and nodded as Logan walked with Carlos to a chair.

"What's the answer?" Kendall questioned they were all curious about it and Carlos could see why.

"Well it took a while, but I thought of the answer."

"And?" they all say as Carlos smiled and relaxed.

"I'm keeping the baby…" Logan smiled and put his hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Okay if that's your decision I'm all for it." Carlos smiled; Kendall and James nodded in agreement. That made Carlos happy, his friends cared about his opinion, but they've always been like that. Carlos signed in aggravation at a realization.

"What's wrong Hun?" Logan questioned as Carlos looked towards him.

"Two things…one now we have to find out about babies and giving birth…the second this is how are we going to tell our parents and Ms. Knight?"


	4. Mrs Knight Found Out

4 months later

Carlos's stomach didn't get very big through out the whole four months and he had kept that he was pregnant from his parents and Ms. Knight amazingly. He got all the information from his sister who apparently started to read books on that stuff after he told her…that was covenant.  
Carlos was in the apartment standing up walking around. Logan, Kendall and James all told him to relax because of the baby. They had really grown fond of Carlos about to have a child. Logan had proposed to him two months ago for the up coming infant. Carlos kept walking back and forth thinking about how many months he had left…about four. Logan, Kendall and James all walked in just as Carlos started to feel light-headed. Carlos tipped over a bit and started leaning on the arm of the couch.  
"Carlos! Oh my god are you okay baby?" Logan questioned in a very concerned voice as he ran to Carlos and helped in onto the couch. James and Kendall walked in closed the door then walked over.  
"We told you not to walk around like that." Kendall reminded him.  
"You know I don't listen…" Carlos argued.  
"Its for your health!" James told as he worried almost as much as Logan. Both Kendall and Carlos looked at James.  
"Why are you so worried?" they questioned in unison.  
"Well…because Carlos is gonna have a baby, we need to help in out, go through all of the symptoms, like we've been going through, and we all so need to tell Logan, Carlos and your mom that Carlos is going to have a freaking' baby!"  
"Carlos is going to have a baby?" all of the boys turned around to the familiar voice as they turn around to see Katy and Mrs. Knight standing there in awe. All boys stood frozen there as look at each other and then back at Mrs. Knight as they all say in unison,  
"Crap."


	5. The Baby Is Born: Final Chapter

1 whole month later.

Even though it was a hard explanation oddly enough, Mrs. Knight understood, she said she could. While Carlos was sleeping on a Friday he started to get a bit of pain in his stomach. It got so bad he woke up from it.  
"Ow what the hell is going on with my stomach…wait I hope the baby is okay…LOGAN!" Carlos yelled only the calling was a bit weak from the pain, but sooner than ever Logan came running in to see what was wrong.  
"What? What happened?"  
"M-my st-st-stomach hurts…I- I think we-we should go-go to t-the ho-hospital." Carlos stutters out as he clenches his stomach.  
"Okay I'll have Mrs. Knight drive us okay." Carlos just nods as Logan goes to find Mrs. Knight. When he does they lift Carlos up and carry him to the car. After that they lay him down in the back seat and race to the hospital. When they got there Carlos was screaming in agony as tears of pain escaped his eyes as he clenches the seats of the car.  
"Carlos hold on Mrs. Knight went to go get a doctor okay." It took Mrs. Knight thirty minutes to explain and get the doctors to come out and get Carlos.

~  
Its had been five excruciating hours as Logan and Mrs. Knight wait in the waiting room for a doctor to come out and tell them how Carlos was doing.  
"I can't take it anymore I just wished they tell us what the fuck is going on." Logan comments while Mrs. Knight moves around in her seat from all the worriers and concerns place upon her.  
"One: watch the language. Two: I think we should call Kendall and James so they can come down here when they tell us." Logan called Kendall and James. They both raced down here as fast as they could so they could comfort Logan.  
"Dude what happened?" Kendall questioned sitting next to Logan putting a hand around his shoulder. Logan's eyes were red from crying and whipping his eyes.  
"I don't know it's been about six hours since we got here and they haven't told us anything about him." Logan says as they sit down and try to get their minds off of the bad situation as much as they could.

~  
It had been about another hour when the doctor finally came out and walked up to them.  
"Excuse me, but which one of you were the patients partner?"  
"I was," Logan answers looking at the doctor as all of the eyes stare. The doctor started to get a bit uncomfortable from all the eyes.  
"Well, Carlos is doing fine…actually he just gave birth to a baby boy."  
"What really!" Logan questions in excitement as the doctor nods.  
"Can we see the baby?" Mrs. Knight questions the doctor.  
"Of course, this way please." They walked down a couple halls, it seem to take forever till they got to the last hall the first room.  
"Carlos…you have visitors." The doctor said walking into the room where Carlos was laying down holding his baby.  
"Okay, thank you." Carlos says as his friends walk in and see the baby. Logan ran up to the bed almost to look at his baby boy. He smiled as the baby opened it little eyes and looked at both Carlos and Logan.  
"So when can we go home and take the baby?"  
"Tomorrow…what are we going to name it?" Carlos questions as they all look a little bit nervous and uneasy.

~  
After and hour or two of trying to figure out a name, Kristina coming into the room as James and Kendall argued over who would be the god father and Katy arguing with Carlos about the name of the baby.  
"Hallo allerseits, was ihr über gestritten?  
"Kristina, how many times do I have to say none of us speak German, what did you just say?" Carlos said to his younger sister as she smiled.  
"I know but its still fun to do that, I said, hello everybody, what you guys arguing about?"  
"Well James and Kendall are arguing about who should be the god father and Katy and Carlos are arguing on who should name the baby." Logan answers as Carlos returns to arguing with Katy.  
"Okay I can solve this…James is the god father." James was about to cheer when Kristina spoke up. "No Kendall is, James might make the baby a preppy boy."  
"Hey!" James yelled but before he could continue his argument Kristina continued.  
"Carlos you are naming the baby Zack."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said…and on top of that I helped you out to decide to keep the baby or not...so I have a right." Carlos signed, she was right and she had the choice to name it.  
"Okay…Zack it is then."


End file.
